love story with kane pt 1
by jaliciaherring
Summary: this is a fan fiction, what it would be like if I was with the wwe superstar Kane..trough love and courage I finally found a husband to count on. thru a terrible encounter with death, kane stood by my side


it's been two days since i was rescued by death but it was a little too late for that the vampire king had already bit me and the venom was spreading quickly. i was at my house in Tennessee ; living with my boyfriend Kane. Kane was downstairs and i couldn't see him triple h said it could be dangerous, how was i going to hurt the man i loved, the man i worshiped, and I wasn't even dead yet. triple h and roman reigns and dean ambrose and my favorite cousins the usos were all there as i was dying. i wanted to see Kane, I wanted to be near him but no one would let me. the burning in my neck was so intense, i wanted someone to put me out my misery, but then i thought about the family I now had, the greatest boyfriend ever, he was upset he couldn't get to me in time.

" hunter" i finally said in a weak voice, hunter was triple h my stepdad, roman was my brother. then in a second roman and hunter were at my bedside, and they had my all attention.

"what is, are you OK" roman asked as he grabbed my hand gentle. hunter was looking at me with concern.

"how long to i have to wait to see Kane, he is the man i love he should be with me". hunter looked at me then roman, those two couldn't get along even at my funeral.

" don't you think it's a bad idea, to see Kane in your condition" hunter said like he knew i was going to die at any second. i started to scream at him.

" damn it hunter, do you honestly think i would hurt the man i love with all my heart, i am not dead let me damn see him" both roman and hunter jumped at my voice.

" OK we will let you see Kane please calm yourself". hunter went down stairs to get Kane , i heard Kane's footsteps going up the stairs for once i was happy .

me against the world

i tried to sit up to see my boyfriend before he entered the room, but i was so weak, so tired i haven't slept in two nights, usually i slept next to Kane 7 ft body, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. i missed him so much he was the only thing i could think about. finally i saw his tall 7 ft figure at my door, love instantly ran through my body. he slowly walked to me, i tried to get up again then i felt i huge hand on my back.

"hi"he said he was so handsome. i tried to reach his face.

"hi, i missed you so much" i said with love in my heart. Kane helped me sit up, i wanted him to lay right next to him like we did before as we slept.

" are you OK" he asked sweetly.

"no, i'm not" i said to him. Kane reached a hand to my face and pulled me for a kiss.

"better now" he smiled the smile i fell in love with long ago.

"yes now that you are here". i smiled he smiled with me our love is bigger than any diamond.

as I slowly fell to sleep , kane asked to lie with me , hunter twitched a little he makes me mad when he does that. I was already asleep when I felt the bed bend, kane was there with me like always before I became sick.

the next morning I wasn't any better, I felt pain every where and my neck was burning from the bite. kane was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I really wanted to get up, but my legs were so weak and thin, I didn't care I wanted to walk.

"kane, hey kane" I screamed. kane could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted to. I was getting mad.

"KANE!" at once he was up and at my side , I guess I scared the hell out of him.

"what's wrong" he asked he was out of breath and breathing a little to hard.

" I want to walk today". he kinda looked like a dumbass for the first time, I wanted to laugh at his expression it was so funny to look at him. he finally took a breath and looked carefully at me.

"are you sure you wanna do this?" he was so serious he really did love me, cared for me and would do anything for me.

"yeah i'm positive " so kane came to the side I was suppose to get out of, carefully put an arm around my waist and slowly lifted me to my feet and I tried with all my might and I prayed and prayed then finally I took two steps forward and I finally started to walk. for two days and two nights I stayed in bed and now I could walk.

My Love My everything

kane started laughing and saying you did it. I knew I could but no one would let me try. kane took me in his arms and spun me around and kissed me with such passion it made my knees shake. then kane spun me around a second time. then finally he put me down I was kinda dizzy. then I laid my head on his chest I was so happy he was mine and only me. kane told me to stay right there he was gonna call hunter to tell him the good news and he had a present for me.

a present for me? I wanted to tell him he was my present but I didn't want to ruin the moment with him. as soon as he left I felt the worst pain ever a tearing sound came from my back, I let a bloodcurdling scream, then I fell. I heard kane running up the stairs and saying my name. but it was to late I passed out and went into the black rivers, I was drowning I couldn't breath . the water was rising so high in my lungs. I was dying too fast.

wake up was all I heard but i couldn't there was no air, then i felt breath and i woke up. i saw kane's beautiful face and i let out a sigh

i was alive and in the arms of the man i loved i was happy.

kane leaned down and kissed me with such force it made me gasp. kane then reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. he gently gave me to his half brother taker then he took my hand and bend down on one knee. he opened the box revealing a red diamond wedding band, with one single red diamond in the middle. kane knew red was my most favorite color second to black. i felt tears in my eyes i knew what was about to happen, he was going to ask me to marry him, my one true dream to marry the man i loved truly with all my heart

kane took a deep breath and then looked at me with a smile and the moment i been waiting for.

¨jyla , i loved you forever and you make me complete, now on bended knee i ask you to be my loving wife, jyla will you marry me?¨ i could feel my heart pumping outta my chest then i realized it was happening was going to marry the man of my dreams. i took a big breath tears dripping down my face and said ¨yes ¨ then kane took me in his arms and spun me around three times and kissed me with passion.

planning a wedding.

the wedding was day away, and i was excited, i would got married right now but kane said we should wait a day. but i didn't want to wait i was ready, to marry him now. but knowing him and my wwe family they wouldn't listen anyway. so i have to go wedding dress shopping, i don't want a plain white dress , well something like with a bit of red, so i picked up my cell phone and called my friend didn't answer it made me mad a little she wouldn't be there for my wedding. Kane was the happiest that I ever have seen him, laughing and interacting with other people he was just by my side before but now i was glad. he was my everything my love , my one true love, I was tired after a while of planning. I was getting more tired than usual, so I went to lie down, I started having nightmares, I woke up gasping for air. I chose my red and white dress but something seemed wrong, was I having second thought on marrying Kane?

night came pretty fast for me,I was tired and sore, I didn't eat anything so I went to bed, I felt really sick not next thing I'm in the bathroom throwing my guts up, i felt weak Kane was downstairs, I couldn't scream for help then darkness I blacked out.

water was all around me in the dream, dark water then something warm was around me, I couldn't move I woke up in a bright room I recognized my surroundings, I was in a hospital , and I hated hospitals the love of my life was asleep beside my bed in a chair, oh how I wish he would lay beside me, I slowly gestured up to stand and I fell to the floor.

" ouch" Kane immediately woke up, he was at my side he looked a little mad, he took me in his arms I forgot everything, he was my everything right now.

"what the hell were you thinking, you could gotten seriously hurt" Kane said in a quite serious tone, I looked at the floor, then he brought my chin to his lips and kissed me I knew he couldn't ever be mad at me, then he reached for my hand and pointed to my wedding band.

"in a couple days you and i are to be married live on raw, I don't want anything to happen to you do you understand me?"

man I hated it when he got mad at me even when he faked it I still hated it. I nodded in agreement Kane sighed help me back to bed, but it was cute when he made that face ,

"sorry baby" I couldn't help but laugh inside my head, he was so cute when he was faking to be mad. but I was really dumb.

the day of the wedding was here and I was nervous both about the wedding and the wedding night.

i was in my dressing room with a white gown on, they didn't have a red and white dress so i had to agree to plain white. i was nervous it was monday night raw, and i was minutes away to getting married to kane live on TV.

COMMENTARY P.O.V

"well JBL didn't you say this girl wouldn't marry Kane if he asked her" jerry the king Lawler said with a laugh. JBL just shook his head and said.

" king i said she wouldn't and she shouldn't but here we are and the wedding of hell is minutes away"

"wedding from hell?.. why do you say that, she agreed because she said she loved him"

" well i don't understand why she would marry such a monster"

" JBL she doesn't think he's a monster.. oh here we go the music just started.. are you on the bride's side or am i?"

"does it really matter.. and why is michael cole the preacher?"

"could you shut up and be happy for the couple"

michael cole started to address the universe and everyone what was to happen

"ladies and gentlemen , KANE!"

"here we go JBL, here comes the groom.. i wonder if he is wearing that white suit again"

"i hope he has some duct tape to tape your mouth shut"

kane's music hit and he was dressed in a black tux with a single red rose in his hand , he had a huge smile on his face.

"look at that smile on kane's face JBL, now that's a happy man… i wonder what the rose is for?"

"i don't care what it's for, i just want this to be over with"

i was so scared it would be my turn to walk down the ramp.. and i was so scared.

"ladies and gentlemen please rise for the bride"

the music hit no turning back now, my dress was a beauty and a beast model, that belle wore when she dance with the beast. i slowly made my way to the area.

one two here i go. i made my way slowly down the ramp, my train was long and silk, the veil over my face and in my hands daisies.

"look at that dress JBL so beautiful, so amazing"

" at least she has her face covered"

as i made my way to the altar my nerves were off the roof ,i felt tears but i held them back, kane reach out his hand to me, i took it. he smiled and i smiled back.

"ladies and gentlemen, we are gather here today to join in matrimony … kane and jayla but before we comise there is a man who would like to say a few words.. a man who is close to both the bride and groom.. ladies and gentlemen… " just then r truth's music hit

"what"! both JBL and jerry exclaimed

"what the hell is r truth doing out here.. doesn't he have respect for this beautiful ceremony." jerry lawler said

" South Carolina what's up" r truth looked around then said

"the truth is that at wrestlemania i will take that belt" the crowd started saying what

just then kane grabbed the mic

" r truth what the hell are you doing.. don't you realize this is a wedding"

r truth looked confused.. then said

" this isn't about wrestlemania is it?"

i put my head in my hands trying my best not to laugh.

"no it isn't" kane screamed. r truth looked at kane then to me

" oh my bad, this is on me, i'm … south carolina you be good" r truth went back up the ramp . i could help but laugh silently

" ha ha JBL everytime r truth comes out he makes a mistake"

" can we continue on to the i do's" kane asked with anger.

"yes, if anyone does not seem that these two cannot be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace" silence ringed thru the building.

"very well, do you jayla take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to love.. for richer and poorest.. till sickness and in health till death do you part?"

i tried to take in a breath.. the man i love was 3 inches from me, i took a breath.

" i..i..i do" i said. then michael turned to kane.

"kane do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.. to have and to hold.. To love and protect...for richer and poorer.. in sickness and in health ..till death do you part?"

"i do" kane looked down at me.

"the rings please..jayla place the ring on his finger and repeat after me" i did what he told me i slipped the ring onto his left hand barely.

"now repeat after me.. with this ring a symbol of my love and trust..i be wed"

"with this ring a symbol of my love and trust i be wed" i slipped the ring on his finger.

" kane place the ring on her finger and repeat after me" kane did what was told

" now repeat.. with this ring a symbol of my love and trust i be wed"

" with this ring a symbol of my love and trust i be wed" kane slipped the ring on my finger.

" by the power infested by me by the state of south Carolina i pronounce you man and wife, Kane you may kiss your bride"

kane took me in his arms and carefully lifted my veil and took my chin and kissed me the crowd erupted .

" ladies and gentlemen i am proud to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Kane"

"i like the sound of that don't you JBL.. wonder what the kids will look like"

"No i don't.. And i hope to god they don't have any kids"

" I hope they do..it would be great!"

"shut the hell up king. Your scaring me"

wedding night

we made our way thru the back and everybody was saying congrats and everything. Kane's grip was hard and I knew why, he was ready to get me in his arms and on a silky night gown and then naked. we arrived at our hotel; we went to our room which was a suite.

Kane opened the door and I almost fainted at the sight of it, in the corner was a massive size bed and next to it a table with two bottles of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. I looked around kane came behind me and nuzzled my neck kissing the flesh, my skin turned into flames.

kane slowly took off his jacket and then his shirt as he made his way to the bed, I went to the bathroom with a silky night gown to put on, it was see thru of course it had to be that. I came out and I felt a chill, kane was in his boxers or shorts damn he looked good. I slowly made my way to the bed, half excited half scared, come on it was my first time. Kane was pouring the champagne and I felt butterflies.

kane gave me a glass and said " to us a long life of love and happiness." I smiled as I slowly put the glass to my lips; I never had any alcohol before kane already gulped his down; I didn't think I wanted mine quite yet so I put it down without taking a sip.

I felt kane behind me again; a large hand at my stomach and on slowly going up to my chest. wow I thought to myself this feels amazing. kane never touched me like this before oh right we weren't married before. he slowly rubbed my breasts, I felt a ache between my legs was this normal? was I ready for this. I couldn't imagine what lie beneath his shorts, not yet.

I felt something behind me; god was that him? did I really make him feel this way. I wanted to lie down and let him touch me, let him lead the way to show me what to do.

"kane can we lie down; I feel kinda dizzy" kane chuckled and grabbed my hand and led me to the bed.

"of course my princess" he chuckled. he layed down and I layed beside him; of course I didn't know what to do or how to please him, I slowly ran my hand down his chest which maybe was the first step at this. kane was a little tense he slowly took my hand and kissed it. which put a chill down my spine.

"kane I don't think I can do this" I dropped my head. kane lifted my chin and kissed me. " let me show you, let me help you" he smiled as he drew me near , pulling my gown over my shoulders he kissed my shoulders as he brought my hands to his chest which was good, cause I didn't want them anywhere else . he slowly pulled the gown all the way down. I felt myself blush when he looked me up and down, he smiled.

" don't be shy, come here " I couldn't help but go to him. he layed down on his back as I pulled the covers around me HEY I was cold, also I was half naked.

Kane ran his hands over my body, which made me moan of course, he slowly layed on top of me and said " don't worry I'll be gentle" and he slowly took me right there to the place I always wanted to go.

the next day I woke up in Kane's arms and I was sore all over, I think I did pretty well I let him do most of the work, I rode out the storm, he was really good at this.

kane was asleep I was fixing dinner early, I thought a nice steak dinner would be nice. I heard Kane's footsteps as he came in and kissed my neck, which took me back to last night actions. me underneath him, his very large body over me, gentle kisses on my breasts. each thrust was gentle yet hungry. his kisses were warm and nice, I thought how could lita not enjoy her wedding night like I am. he lay a hand on my face and said " so beautiful, my wife" his hands drifting to my breasts, gently rubbing them. he slowly rolled me on top of him and I layed my head on his chest. when he realized himself later on he yelled my name, I sighed there was no where else I rather be right there with my husband. i came back out of my memories. i realized that kane was leading his hands to my chest, stroking my breasts..which led me off the edge, god he makes this difficult.

¨if you want, dinner could wait, why dont we go back to the bedroom?¨ kane kissed my forehead, i did want to go back into the bedroom and do it all over again.

i slowly grabbed his and led him to our room, it still sounded funny i was married to the greatest man ever, i couldn't believe he touched me like he did


End file.
